


Fushigi Yuugi: Red

by Red456



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red456/pseuds/Red456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 15 year old girl finds a strange book in the library...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Priestess of Suzaku

My name is Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia. I am a 15 year old girl student. I'm just a simple and average looking girl. But I have glowing silky brunette hair and my eyes are blue as the ocean. Also my lips is red as the blood and my skin is white as snow. My favorite color is Red. That's why I wear my red uniform with my red skirt. There's also purple buttons on my uniform and purple ribbon in the top right of my uniform.

I always got perfect grades even I don't study and I also got perfect grades on my P.E. Class even I'm not an athletic person. All teachers always praise me when I take an exam or a quiz saying that I'm their most favorite student of all. Also when I take participate on a school competitions. My rivals always lose and praise me after beating them. They always tell that I'm the best and that they deserve to lose on the competition.

I went to the library. But when I arrive in the library. There is no people here except the librarian. I decided to read a book. I choose a random book in the book shelf. I notice that the book I choose has a red cover and has chinese letters in it. When I open it, there's suddenly a red light coming from the book. I close my eyes and when I open it. A handsome guy appeared infront of me.

"Who are you?" I said.


	2. Tamahome

When I look around in my surrounding. I notice I'm in a town instead of the school library. But more importantly. The guy that is currently infront of me has a muscular body and he is hot.  
"Are you the prietess of suzaku?" he said.  
"What are you talking ab-?" I said to him.  
He suddenly kissed me before I could even finish the sentence.  
"I love you. Your so beautiful." he said in a sexy way.  
He suddenly get grab my left hand and lead me to the dark part of the town.   
"Why did you take me here?" I said to him.  
He didn't answer my question but he suddenly get rid of his clothes and when he finally get full naked. We had sex.  
"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" I shouted.  
After having sex with him. We decided to take a walk in the town.  
"So what is your name?" I asked him.  
"My name is Tamahome. One of the celestial warriors." he said to me.  
"What is your name? I'm sure its a great name. Your very beautiful!" Tamahome said.  
"Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia." I said.  
"Wow! It's so great! It really fits you like your beautiful face!" Tamahome said.  
Then I notice something. I saw a man stealing goods from a merchant.  
"Tamahome,Stay there." I said to him calmly.  
"Ok." he said cheerfully.  
I went towards to the man and punch him in the face. Because of my powerful punch. He flew away and I saw blood coming from his mouth. I think I killed him. All of the townspeople clap around me and cheer for me.  
"Wow! Red! You beat him! Your much better than me!" he said cheerfully.  
Then he kissed me again.


	3. The Emperor

Tamahome told me yesterday that I'm the priestess of suzaku and I have to find the other celestial warriors to summon Suzaku. Many townspeople told me that we need to go to the emperor's palace since they know their emperor is a celestial warrior. We went to the emperor palace. I saw the guards near the entrance of the palace. We went towards them. When they saw us,they quickly open the door for us.  
"Can we go inside in the palace because we need to talk to the emperor?" I asked them politely.  
"Go inside because I'm sure the emperor will love you. I mean look at you. Your so beautiful." one of the guards said."  
I went inside in the palace together with Tamahome. When we arrive insinde the palace. I saw the emperor sitting in his throne. When he saw us. He gasp and quickly rise up from his throne.  
"Wow! Your face is so angelic and very pure. Your so pretty. I want you to be my wife." the emperor said.  
"My name is Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia. I'm the priestess of Suzaku."  
"Wow! i never taught the priestess face have such a beautiful face. My name is Hotohori. The emperor of Konan and a celestial warrior."  
After that,Hotohori invited me to go to his room in midnight. When I arrive in his room. I saw him naked in his bed. He had long hair and his body was muscular.   
"i have been waiting for you." Hotohori said while smiling at me.  
Then he slowly rise up from his bed and started to walk towards me slowly.  
"What are you doing?" I asked him.  
"Your face,body and everything about you is beautiful. I want to touch everything in it." Hotohori said sexily.  
He suddenly grab my breasts and started to bite my nipples of my boobs,.  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!! It hurts!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.  
Then he slowly get rid of my clothes and started to bite my breast.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! Hotohori!!!!!!! Stop it!!!!! It hurts!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at him.  
Then after biting my breast for 5 minutes. He put his long dick in my vagina and started fuking me.  
"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" I scream in pleasure.  
Then keep and keep fucking me until he cummed on my vagina."  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.


	4. The Cross-dressing Man

While I was walking in the palace. I detected an another celestial warrior with my magical power. I stop walking when I detect something from a woman near me. I decided to approach her.  
"My name is Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia. I'm the priestess of suzaku. Are yo-." I said.  
"I hate you. Let's have a competition." the woman said.  
"Ok." I said to her.  
We decided to have a competition inside the palace. The one who was able to pick the two very large rocks with bare hands first win. All of the people of Konan decided to watch the competition to cheer for me and support me. But nobody decided to support the woman. I quickly pick the two very large rocks within 1 second with my two pinkie fingers. I decided to look on the woman and notice that she is trying too hard to pick them up with her bare hand. Her clothes is ripping off by her own strength. She was able to pick them within 5 minutes but her upper torso got completely torn off. I can see her red chinese symbol in her chest but I just realize that he is man. He didn't have boobs.  
"Wow! Your Great! Your much stronger than I am." he said cheerfully.  
"Are you a man?" I asked him.  
"Yes. I'm really sorry for being mean to you. I just realize that your so beautiful and so strong. I have fallen inlove with you. My name is Nuriko. I'm one of the royal consorts in the palace." he said sexily.  
Then he suddenly kiss me. I blush at what he did. Everyone was suprise including Tamahome and Hotohori.  
"How dare you kiss her?!!! SHE BELONGS TO ME ONLY!!!!" Hotohori shouted.  
"NO, SHE BELONGS TO ME!!!! I WAS THE FIRST ONE WHO MET HER!!!" Tamahome shouted.  
"Please stop fighting." I told them.  
"Ok." Hotohori,Tamahome and Nuriko said at the same time.  
In the midnight. I decided to visit Nuriko's room because I want to check her up. When I arrive in her room. She was standing there with his ripped off torso. He has such a musuclar and hot body. He quickly notice me.  
"I'm glad the beautiful priestess is here." he said while he smirked at me.  
The he push me to his bed and I fall down.  
"What are you gonna do to me?" I said to him.  
"I'm gonna rape you." he said sexily.  
Then we had sex. He touch my boobs while he is fucking fast over and over again. His dick was so good and so hot.  
"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Nuriko!!!! Your fucking too fast!!! I screamed.  
"Your vagina is so fuckin good! I'm going to fuck you hard!!!" Nuriko said.  
He was a fast fucker but he was so good.


	5. The Wandering Monk

I decided that we must exlore the whole Konan to find the other remaining celestial warriors and they all agree with my decision saying that I am so intelligent for saying it. We went to an another town sine I can detect a magic aura from that town. When we arrive in the town. I saw a man who is different to the townseole from that town. He has blue haired and a scar in his face. He was holding a long magic staff. I think he is the a celestial warroir. We went towards him.  
"My name is Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia. I am the riestess of suzaku.  
"Your the priestess!!!! Your so fuckin beautiful!!! I want to fuck you so hard!!!!" the blue haired man said.  
"DON'T FUCKIN TRY TO FLIRT RED INFRONT OF US!!!! SHE IS MINE!!!!" Hotohori said.  
"BULLSHIT!!! MOTHERFUCKERS!!!! The priestess is certainly belongs to me!!!!" Nuriko said.  
"YOU TWO ARE FUCKERS! CLEARLY, RED IS MINE!!!" Tamahome said.  
"Please don't fight." I said to them.  
"Ok. We will not fight anymore." Tamahome,Hotohori and Nuriko said at the same time.  
"So can you tell us your name?"  
"My name is Chichiri. A magical user and one of the celestial warriors and I love you." Chichiri said to me.  
Suddenly, a very large dark creature apeared. He had a lion like form. Many of the townseople cried for help and run away from the monster.  
"Stay there." I said to him.  
"Ok." Tamahome,Hotohori,Nuriko and Chichiri said at the same time."  
I use my magical power to defeat the monster and I use my red laser beam to defeat the monster. I was able to defeat it within 1 second.  
Everyone cheered for me when I defeated the monster including Tamahome,Hotohori,Nuriko and Chichiri.   
"Wow! You are so great and super strong! Your a better and stronger magical user than I am." Chichiri said.  
After my battle with the monster. I decided that we must go to the town's inn to stay for tonight. But when we arrive there. We didn't have money but the inn's owner said that it's ok to not pay anything and we can stay here everytime we liked it. H e said that I am so beautiful and that a beautiful lady like myself should just not pay anything. We have separate rooms so we couln't see each other when it's midnight. But somebody came in to my room when I heared someone opening the door of my room. I was suprise when I saw it was Chichiri.  
"Why did you want to came to my room at this time?" I asked him.  
I asked him the question since its strange for someone to go inside someone's room at midnight.  
"Because... I WANT TO FUCK YOU!!!." Chichiri shouted at me.  
Then he remove all of his clothes revealing his big cock.  
"First, I want to test your vagina with my long magic staff." Chichiri said sexily.  
He thrust his long magic stff into my butthole and it really hurts.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.  
He tried to move it thrust it even deeper and deeper but it hurts everytime he did it.  
"Ok. Your gonna taste my real big cock this time.'' Chichiri said sexily.  
He quickly thrust his very big cock into my butthole and it was so fuckin good.   
"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" I said to him.  
"Is my big cock good for you? Do youv want to taste more of my big cock?" Chichiri said sexily.  
"Yes, I want more!!!! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" I said to him.  
He move his big cock quickly inside my butthole.


	6. The Bandit

After finding Chichiri in the town. I decided that we must explore the Mount Reikaku since I can detect a celestial warrior there. They all agree to it saying I'm so intelligent for telling them. Before we go, I asked the towns people where Mount Reikaku is They replied that Mount Reikaku has dangerous bandits and advise me to stay in the village since they don't want a beautiful girl like me die. But I'm sure they are nice bandits. I told my celestial warriors to separate in Mount Reikaku and they all agree to my decision. When I was searching in the forest near Mount Reikaku. i dectect something in the forest. I saw an orange haired guy with a fan in his hand. He suddenly notice me when I look at him.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!! YOUR SO SEXY!!!" the man said cheefully."  
"Huh? Something inside in your pants seems bulging. Did you get turn on?" I said to him.  
"Holy shit!!!! YES!! And I wanna rape you so badly." the man said sexily.  
He remove his clothes and I saw his very large cock. It was standing. Then he force me to put his cock on his mouth.  
"SUCK MY FUCKIN COCK!!!" he shouted.  
I cannot talk properly but I keep sucking his cock. It was so good and sexy. Then we had a doggy style sex. His big cock was so big and very hot like the fire but its ok. I like bigger men's cock and a hot cock means sexy. He keep fucking me with his manly cock and while I shout with pleasure.   
"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Your cock is so big!!!! Fuck me more!!!! FUCK ME MORE!!!!" I shouted at him.  
"Your a slut so you deserved to be raped." he said sexily.  
Then he cummed at my wide vagina and his white cum flowed down through own my vagina. After he raped me,I introduce myself at him.  
"My name is Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia. I'm the priestess of Suzaku." I said to him.  
"My name is Tasuki. The boss of the Mount Reikaku Bandits." he said cheerfully.  
Then suddenly a big monster wolf appeared. Tasuki tried to kill it with his fire power using his iron fan but failed.   
"FIRE POWER ACTIVATE!!!!" I shouted while pointing at the monster with my pinkie finger.  
A large fire came through my pinkie finger and killed the monster within 1 second. Because the fire was so strong, the monster I killed turn into a little black dust.  
"RED!!! YOUR SO AWESOME!!!! YOUR A MUCH BETTER FIRE POWER USER THAN ME!!!" Tasuki said cheerfully.  
Then he suddenly kiss me.  
"YOU DAMN ASSHOLE!!! STOP FLIRTING WITH RED!!!!" Nuriko,Tamahome,Chichiri and Hotohori shouted at the same time.  
"Guys, Let's stop fighting. We should find the remaining celestial warriors.  
"Ok." The 5 of them agreed.


	7. The Healer

We went to a town called Choko which is located north of Konan because I detect a celestial warrior in that town. When we arrive in Choko. We didn't see any people but we saw a girl there. She had a blonde hair. I immediately asked her if she is a celestial warrior.  
"Are you a celestial warrior?" I asked her.  
"No,but I know someone who is a celestial warrior. Can I ask you a question?" she said calmly.  
"Ok. Go ahead." I smiled at her.  
'Who are you?" I asked her.  
"My name is Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia. I'm the priestess of Suzaku. Can you tell us your name?" I said.  
"My name is Shoka. Follow me. I know where the celestial warrior live." she said calmly.  
We all follow her where se lead us to an old house.  
"Mitsukake, There's a visitor looking for you." Shoka said."  
"Hello there visitors. My name is Mitsukake. A healer. So wh-." he said.  
He suddenly stopped speaking and stared at me.  
"HOLY FUCKIN SHIT!!!! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL LADY!!!! YOUR SO BEAUTIFUL THAN MY LOVER SHOKA!!!!" Mitsukake said cheerfully.  
"Are you really that fuckin serious?!!!! I taught you love me!!!!" Shoka said angrily.  
She clenched her fists.  
"YOU BITCH!!!! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR STEALING MY FUCKIN LOVER!!!!" Shoka said angrily.  
Suddenly I saw Shoka turned into a gruesome ugly creature. She looks like a witch.  
"Shoka. Stop this. Just accept the fact that the girl I love is her and not you. I love her." Mitsukake said calmly.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! ASSHOLE!!!!!" Shoka shouted with anger.  
Shoka attacked Mitsukake in the stomach and made him collase. I use my magical powers to defeat her. I slap her in the face and she quickly fell down within 1 second. Then her body was suddenly burned and disappeared. After defeating her, I face my attention to Mitsukake who was badly wounded by Shoka's attack.  
"HEAL POWER!!! ACTIVATE!!!!" I shouted the words while heaing him with my pinkie finger.  
He quickly recovered and his wounds quickly disapeared within 1 second.  
"THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME!!!! YOUR SUCH A BEAUTIFUL GIRL AND SUCH A BETTER HEALER THAN ME!!! YOU QUICKLY HEALED ME WITHOUT PROBLEMS!!!! Can I ask your name?" Mitsukake said to me.  
"My name is name is Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia. I'm the priestess of Suzaku." I said.  
"SO YOUR THE PRIESTESS!!!! YOUR SO BEAUTIFUL AND SO STRONG!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" Mitsukake said cheerfully.  
"Could you stop flirting Red infront of us? It's making me fuckin jealous." Hotohori said.  
"Don't you dare declare your love to Red. SHE BELONGS TO ME!!!" Nuriko said.  
"MOTHERFUCKERS!!!! RED IS MINE!!!!" Tamahome said.  
"Losers... Red is clearly mine and mine only." Chichiri said.  
"HEY!!! FUCKERS!!! RED IS FUCKIN MINE!!!" Tasuki said.  
"Guys, Stop fighting." I said to them.  
"Ok." The 6 of them said it at the same time to stop fighting each other.  
Mitsukake let us stay at his home for tonight to rest. Since his home has 2 bedrooms. We had to share rooms. So I had to stay Mitsukake's room for tonight while the remaining had to slee at ther room. All of them don't want me to stay in his room but I insist it since he ask me nicely. I went to is rooom at midnight ad he ws there already with his cat.  
"Is that your cat? He looks cute." I asked him.  
"Yes it is.." Mitsukake sexily.  
Then suddenly his cat turned into a sexy man but he had neko ears and a long fluffy tail.  
"Your cat turned into a human." I said to him.  
"I know. Were gonna fuck your ass..." he smirked sexily.  
"My name is Tama and I will fuck you." he smirked sexily.  
Then Tama fuck me in the ass while I suck Mitsukake big big manly penis.  
"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! TAMA!!! DO IT HARDER!!! HARDER!!!!!!!" I said to him.  
"Big sis!!! Your pussy is so fuckin good!!! Tama said.  
I never taught a human like cat is fucking me right now but his penis is just so good. Then when Tama finally cummed in my vagina. It was Mitsukake's turn. Mitsukake fuck me in the ass while I suck Tama's cat dick.  
"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! MITSUKAKE!!! DO IT HARDER!!! HARDER!!!! WITH YOUR MANLY BIG PENIS!!!!" I said to him.  
"FUCK!!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!! FUCK!!! YOUR SLUTTY ASS IS SO GOOD!!! I WANT TO BANG YOU REALLY HARD!!!" Mitsukake said.  
Then Mitsukake spurt his manly white cum in my vagina. After we had sex, Tama didn't become a cat again but he told me that he will stay in this form forever after experiencing a cat-human sex.


	8. The Genius Kid

I introduce Tama to my celestial warriors in the next day.  
"My name is Tama and I will be your companion to the rest of your journey. And I'm gonna marry big sis Red. " Tama said calmly.  
"Nice try kid! But she b-." Hotohori said.  
"Hotohori. Stop it. We should go back to the palace." I said.  
"Your right,Red. We all should go back to the palace." Hotohori said.  
I use my magical power to create a portal to the palace so that all of us can go to the palace quickly.   
"Wow!!! Red!!! Your really great at creating portals." Tamahome said.  
"Even I'm a magical user. I can't create such portals. Red is much better magical user than I am!!!" Chichiri said cheerfully."  
Then I saw a kid who is going through the palace. I quickly detect something from him. I think he is a celestial warrior. I told them them that he is a celestial warrior and we all went towards to the child. I introduce my name to him.  
"My name is is Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia. I'm the priestess of Suzaku. Can you tell me your name?" I said.  
"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! BIG SIS! YOUR SO PRETTY!!! My name is Chiriko. My power is becoming prodigy." the child said.  
"So your a celestial warrior." the child said.  
"Yes!!! Big Sis!!! Let's have a contest!!!" Chiriko said cheerfully.  
"Ok. I accept your challenge." I said to him.  
The contest is about intelligence. The person who guess the most right questions wins. All celestial warriors decided to watch our contest except Hotohori. Since Hotohori will be the question man and the man who will question us.  
"Ok. Let's start. I hope you win,Red. If not,I will kill that fuckin Chiriko kid." Hotohori said.  
I manage to answer all of his Hotohori's questions without thinking it hard. It just like I just know about it. Chiriko on the other hands is troubled answering Hotohori's questions and didn't even answer one question.   
"The winner of the contest is Red!!!!" Hotohori announced.  
All of the celestial warriors seems celebrating my victory. I looked at Chiriko. He didn't seem sad when I defeated him but instead he was happy.  
"BIG SIS!!! I WANT TO FUCKIN MARRY YOU!!! PLEASE BE MY FUCKIN WIFE!!!" Chiriko shouted. cheerfully."  
"Why?" I asked him.  
"BECAUSE YOUR THE MOST INTELLIGENT PERSON OF ALL! YOUR MORE SMARTER THAN ME!!! I WANT TO MARRY YOU RIGHT NOW!!! Chiriko shouted.   
"Shut up! Fu-" Nuriko said.  
"Nuriko stop it. We should rest now."  
"Ok." Nuriko said  
While we rest in our separate rooms in the palace. Suddenly I hear someone opening the door of my room. It was Chiriko.  
"What are you doing here,Chiriko? Do you need something?" I asked him.  
"Big sis! I want to taste your fucking vagina!!!! I'm getting horny as fuck!!!!"  
He quickly remove all of his clothes and jump to the bed. I notice that he had a such a long but big dick standing up. I was also suprise he had a massive pubic hair on his underarm and his dick. I never taught a kid like him has a pubic hair and a big dick.  
"Big Sis! Do you like my big dick! SUCK IT UP!!!"Chiriko said.  
He quickly thrust his dick into my mouth and I sucked his dick until I taste his yummy cum. Then he thrust his dick into my vagina and we had a fuckin sex.  
"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Chiriko!!!! YOUR DICK IS SO DEEP!!!! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" I shouted with pleasure.  
Then he touch my breasts and he finally cum to my vagina. His dick was hairy but a hairy dick is ok to me. It adds manliness to a man and I like hairy dicks fucking in my ass.  
"Chiriko!!! Fuck me again." I said to him.  
"Ok." Chiriko said while smirking sexily at me.  
"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" I shouted with pleasure.


	9. Yui and the Seiryu Seven

I finally collected the celestial warriors to summon Suzaku. But one night, I was kidnapped while I was sleeping in the palace. When I wake up. I was in a different place and I saw 7 people around me.  
"Who are you people?" I asked them.  
"We are the Seiryu Seven and you are in Kuto." the handsome blond haired guy said.  
"What I am doing here?" I said.  
Then a girl suddenly apeared."My name is Suboshi. The younger twin brother. Can I rape you?" Suboshi said sexily.  
"My name is Tomo. An illusionist. You have a nice sexy body." Tomo said sexily.  
"I order them to kidnap you and kill you." the girl said.  
"Who are you?" I asked her.  
"My name is Yui Hongo. The Priestess of Seiryu and your enemy. NAKAGO!!! KILL HER NOW!!!" the girl said.  
"NO!!! Yui, I fallen inlove with the priestess of suzaku when I first saw. I regret kidnaping her." Nakago said.  
"WE ALSO REGRET IT. WE ALSO ARE INLOVE WITH THE PRIESTESS OF SUZAKU!!!" the other 6 persons said at the same time.  
"Then I'll kill her." Yui said.  
"We'll stop you. We will save Red no matter what!!!!" Nakago souted.  
"Nakago. It's ok. I'll defeat her." I said to him calmly.  
"Bring it on,priestess of suzaku." Yui smirked.  
She quickly charge me but I I didn't move and use my red powerful solar beam with one move. She quickly collapse and she died. I saw blood coming from her whole body.  
"PRIESTESS OF SUZAKU!!! YOU DEFEATED HER!!!! YOU ARE SO STRONG." Nakago said cheerfully.  
"Yeah!!! YOUR WERE SO FUCKIN COOL!!!!" the other 6 persons said at the same time.  
Then a big blue dragon suddenly appear.  
"My name is Seiryu Seikun." the blue dragon said.  
"What are you doing here?" I said to the dragon.  
"I'm here to kill you for killing my priestess." Seiryu Seikun said.  
"Ok." I said to him.  
The blue dragon charge at me but use my red powerful solar beam. It kill him with one shot and blue dragon died and disappeared.  
"Priestess of Suzaku. Please marry right now. You have defeated one of the beast gods and I really love you." Nakago said sexily.  
"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia. You can call me Red. I'm the priestess of Suzaku." I said to them.  
So I stayed in the Kuto's palace for tonight since the king of Kuto let me to stay in his palace. He told me that it such a honor for him that the priestess of suzaku is staying in the palace andthat I'm such a beautiful priestess. But I had to share one room with the Seiryu Seven. They all introdue me their names there.  
"My name is Nakago. A high ranking general. So can I kiss you now?" Nakago said sexily.  
"My name is Amiboshi. The older twin brother. You look pretty by the way." Amiboshi said sexily.  
"My name is Suboshi. The younger twin brother. You look sexy by the way." Suboshi said sexily.  
"My name is Ashitare. A werewolf. WHAT THE FUCK!!! SEXY BODY!!!" Ashitare said sexily.  
"My name is Soi. The only girl in the Seiryu Seven but I want to become a lesbian so that I could just fuck a beautiful priestess like you." Soi said sexily.  
'My name is Miboshi. A summoner and I can possess people. I also want to fuck a beautiful priestess like you." Miboshi said sexily.  
Then after introducing their names to me. We had a group sex.  
"Nakago!!!! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Your so sexy!!!" I said to him while he is fucking me.  
"I know that's why I am fucking you right now." Nakago said sexily.  
Then after Nakago cummed in my vagina. It was Amiboshi's turn to fuck me,then suboshi,then tomo,then ashitare,then miboshi and lastly a lesbian sex with Soi using dildo as dicks. In the next day,while I and the Seiryu Seven is taking a walk outside in the Kuto palace. I saw my celestial warriors or the Suzaku Seven appeared before us.  
"We are here to take away our priestess." Hotohori said angrily while clenching his both hands.  
"YEAH! YOU STOLE HER AND KIDNAPPED HER FROM US!!!" Tamahome shouted them.  
"Let's fight then." Nakago said.  
"Guys,they are good. Don't fight. We should go back to Konan palace to summon Suzaku becuase I'm so excited." I said to them.  
"Ok." Nakago and Hotohori said at the same time."  
I use my magical portal to go back to the Konan palace. The Seiryu promised me that they will me from summoning Suzaku and ask me if they can together to Konan which I accepted.


	10. Summoning of Suzaku

We begin the summoning ceremony at the big tall shrine. The Suzaku Sevenhelped me to summon Suzaku while all the Seiryu Seven watched me to summon the best god Suzaku. I begin the ceremony.  
"The four palaces to the heavens. The four corners of the earth. In the sacred law,belief and goodness. I summon thee, Suzaku, guardian of the south.I now say these words to thee appear on Konan. From the seven palaces of heaven. For the sake of those here who adore you and awake your presence. Come to us. With thy holy power, destroy the evil which threatens us. Save us and grant our wishes. Descend to us now from heaven's above!" I said.   
I raise my hand and a chinese character symbol appeared in my forehead and a very bright red light suddenly appear from above and I floated from the ground.Then I saw a very big red bird coming down from the sky. I think it is Suzaku. Then suddenly a red bright light devoured me. When I oen my eyes. I saw a very handsome guy infront of me. Hewas hot and very good looking.  
"I am Suzaku Seikun. Are you the priestess who summoned me?" Suzaku Seikun said sexily.  
"Yes." I answered shyly  
I keep saying OMG!!! HE IS HOT AND SEXY LOOKING!!! in my mind.   
"Are you single?" Suzaku Seikun said sexily.  
"Yes." I answered shyly  
"I didn't think my priestess is such this beautiful. Your really pretty." Suzaku Seikun said sexily.  
"I'm not really pretty even a lot of people said it." I answered shyly.  
"Your very pretty and I fallen inlove with you." Suzaku Seikun said sexily.  
Then he stare at me passionately. I can't stop looking at him. He was so hot and so sexy.  
"I want to know your name. I bet it such a beautiful name." Suzaku Seikun said sexily.  
"My name is Red Crystal Elizabeth Xanthia Fiorelle Symtherford Arwenia. But you can call med red." I answered shyly.  
"I was right. Your perfect name fits perfectly to your beautiful face." Suzaku Seikun said sexily.  
"You will devour me,right?" I answered shyly.  
I don't care if he devour me. He's a sexy beast god.  
"No,I will not devour you because I love you. I will even give you infinite wishes you want as long as you marry me." Suzaku Seikun said sexily.  
"Yes. I want to marry you." I said shyly.  
"Then I shall grant your wishes." He smiled sexily.  
I quickly decided my one and only wish.   
"My only wish is to stay in this world forever." I said.   
"Then your wish will be granted." Suzaku Seikun said sexily.  
Then suddenly a red bright light appeared and I suddenly float from the ground. My body feels lighter. I am experiencing a transformation. Two Long Red Wings suddenly appeared in my back and two cute red neko ears apeared in head. My eyes have now 2 colors. I gain a bigger boobs. I also gained two new colors from my hair. My hair has now a red nd pinki streaks that reaches at the end of my hair. The left eye became red color and the right eye became pink color.   
"Great. You have became the priestess of goddess by wishing to stay in this world." Suzaku Seikun said sexily.  
Then an old lady suddenly appeared.   
"You have become the most powerful being in the entire world. More powerful than me or the 4 celestial gods combined. You can overpower anything and your the chosen one." the old lady said.  
Then a green haired child appeared.  
"YES SHE RIGHT!!! YOUR THE CHOSE ONE!!!" the green haired child said.  
"Who are you?" I said to them.  
"My name is Taiitsukun. The creator of The Universe of the Four Gods and the emperor of the heavens. I'm glad to meet the priestess of goddess." the old lady said.  
"My name is Nyan-Nyan!!!I'm also glad to meet the priestess of goddess." green haired child appeared.  
They both kneel down on their kneels and they suddenly plead to me.  
"Priestess of goddess, Please defeat the priest of evil. Your the only one who can defeat him. I'm os weaker than him. Your the only who can defeat him." Taiitsukun said.  
"Yeah!!! Priestess of Goddess!!! Your the only great one here!!!" Nyan-Nyan said.  
"Ok." I said to them.  
Then Suzaku Seikun suddenly kiss me on the lips. I kiss him back tightly.  
Then another red bright light suddenly appeared and I'm back to the world.


	11. The Final Battle

I stopped kissing him but I notice that they the Suzaku Seven and the Seiryu Seve notice us kissing to each other.  
"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!! HOW DARE YOU FUCKIN KISS HER!!!" Hotohori said angrily.  
"I WILL NOT TO HESITATE TO KILL YOU EVEN IF YOUR THE FUCKIN SUZAKU!!!" Nuriko said said angrily.  
"HEY FAGGOT!!! STOP KISSING RED!!!" Tamahome said angrily.  
"THE PRIESTESS OF SUZAKU IS FUCKIN MINE!!!!" Nakago said angrily.  
"Stop it,guys. Let's just celebrate my successful summoning of Suzaku." I said to them.  
"Ok." they all agree including Taiitsukun and Nyan-Nyan.  
It was midnight. I was alone at my bedroom when somebody came in to my room. It was Suzaku Seikun. He was so good looking and so hot everytime I look at him.  
"May I come in?" he said sexily.  
"Yes." I said shyly.  
"You look beautiful tonight." he said sexily.  
He is making me blush.  
"May I ask you a question about your family?"  
I suddenly cry.  
"My real mother died when she gave birth to me. My realfather also died from a car accident. I was adopted when I was only 4 years old. But my fake parents always abuse and like to torment me. My fake father always raped me. My classmates also bullied me and I always tried myself to be happy all the time."  
"You are brave and special for being strong and your beautiful." he said sexily.  
Then he kissed me again and started to remove his sexy shirt. He slowly his long,hard and big sexy dick in my vagina.  
"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" I said.  
"Red..." he said sexily.  
"Suzaku Seikun... Don't let go. Hold me tight! I said.  
"I will. I will never let you go. No matter what!" he said sexily.  
"Tighter... Hold me tighter! Suzaku Seikun!"I said.  
He quickly move fast and he fucks me again and again in the deep inside of my wet vagina.  
"Ah! Ah! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I shout.  
He cummed to my vagina. Spurting everywhere inside of my pussy with hismanly white cum.  
"Can I fuck you again?" he said sexily.  
"Yes. Fuck me again." I said.  
In the next day, the sky became suddenly dark even its morning. A black figure suddenly came out fom the sky.  
"Hello everyone. My name is Black AKA The Priest of Evil. I'm here to destroy everyone of you." he said.  
He quickly grabs all the Sukazu Seven, Seiryu Seven,Suzau Seikun,Taiitsukun and Nyan-Nyan and traps them to the black cage.  
"RED!!! HELP ME!!!" Hotohori shouted.  
"RED!!! SAVE ME!!!" Tamahome shouted.  
"RED!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" Nakago shouted.  
"RED!!! YOU ARE OUR ONLY HOPE!!!" Taiitsukun shouted  
"RED!!! PLEASE BE STRONG AND I LOVE YOU!!" Suzaku Seikun shouted.  
Then he quickly notice me from above.  
"So you are the priestess of goddess. You are very beautiful therefore I will rape you." Black smirked.  
He quickly deploy all of his dark minions.  
"Catch her!" Black shouted.  
I use my power and I shooted them all with one hit.  
"You killed all of them. You are so great!" Black said.  
"Black, just please be a good guy. I said to him  
"Your right! From now on, I will be a good guy." Black said.  
He quickly release all of them inside of the black cage.  
"I apolog-." Black said.  
"No, you should apologize to Red." Nuriko said.  
"Ok." Black said.  
"Red,I'm sorry." Black said while weeping.  
"It's ok. Everyone make mistakes besides I want everyone to be friends." I said cheerfully.  
Then Suzaku Seikun suddenly hugged me and kiss me in my lips.  
"Red,I love you." Suzaku Seikun said sexily."  
I quickly blush and resonded.  
"Suzaku Seikun, I love you too." I said shyly.  
"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!! HOW YOU FUCKIN DARE YOU CONFESS YOUR LOVE TO HER!!!!" Nuriko shouted with anger.


	12. The Wedding

It was the day of my wedding. I wear a white long dress that has a red laces around it and pink flowers as the design of my dress. All of the people of Konan and All of the people of Kuto watch my wedding. All are invited including the Suzaku Seven, the Seiryu Seven, Taiitsukun and Nyan-Nyan. I saw some people are happy about my wedding but I also see some people crying about my wedding.  
"BULLSHIT CRAP!!! HOW DARE HE STOLE MY RED!!!" Hotohori shouted with anger while weeping unashamedly.  
"I HATE THIS FUCKIN WEDDING!!!! HE NEEDS TO DIE!!!" Nuriko shouted with anger while weeping unashamedly.  
"YEAH!!! SUZAKU SEIKUN IS AN UGLY ASS FAGGOT!!!" Tamahome shouted with anger while weeping unashamedly.  
"SUKAKU SEIKUN AND RED SHOULDN'T BE TOGETHER!!! ITS FUCKIN BULLSHIT!!!" Nakago shouted with anger while weeping unashamedly.  
"Stop crying idiots. You all look some crybabies!!! We should be happy for the priestess of goddess. There is nothing you can do. Their love is too strong." Taiitsukun said.  
"YEAH!!! YOU ALL LOOK FUNNY!!!" Nyan-Nyan said.  
"WE DON'T FUCIN CARE!!! WE LOVE HER!!!" Tasuki shouted with anger while weeping unashamedly.  
"RED!!! DON'T MARRY HIM!!!" Tasuki shouted with anger while weeping unashamedly.  
"I CANT WATCH THIS SHIT!!! RED BELONGS TO ME!!!" Amiboshi shouted with anger while weeping unashamedly.  
"YEAH!!! I LOVE RED!!!" Suboshi shouted with anger while weeping unashamedly.  
I walk slowly in the aisle and I saw my future husband smiling at me in the right. He is wearing a white tuxedo. He looks so good and so handsome. Our eyes stare at each other. I felt a real connection between us. I do love him. WIhen I finally arrive around him. He was smiled at me again. His eyes felt like a burning red passion and I love everything about him.  
"If there any people who are against this marriage. Just say yes." the priest said.  
"YES!!! THERE IS!!! ITS ME!!!" Hotohori shouted.  
Taiitsukun hit him in the head.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP FAGGOT!!! Red,ignore this asshole. Continue the wedding now." Taiitsukun said.  
"Suzaku Seikun,do you promise to live with Red in sickness and health?" the priest said.  
"I do." Suzaku Seikun said sexily.  
"Red,do you promise to live with Suzaku Seikunin sickness and health?" the priest said.  
"I do." Red said sexily.  
"You may kiss the bride." the priest said.  
He slowly kiss me but it was a passionate and a sweet kiss. It wa the best kiss I have ever had.


	13. Epilogue: A Large Family.

One year later...  
Ever since I become Suzaku Seikun's wife. I decided that we must live together in the realm of the gods which is located above. since I am a goddess and he is a celestial god. I said my goodbye to the Suzaku Seven, the Seiryu Seven, Taiitsukun and Nyan-Nyan. But I wonder why the Suzaku Seven and Seiryu Seven are all crying. I think they are happy that I am leaving them. When I arrive in the realm of the gods. I gave birth to my 100 kids at age 16 and their father is Suzaku Seikun. All of my babies looks either inherited my face or my handsome husband's face.  
"Mama, Can you sing a song for us?" one of my kid said.  
"Yeah, Mama!!! I want to hear Mama sing!!!" one of my kid said.  
"I also wanted to hear my beautiful wife sing." my husband said.  
"Ok. If all of my children and my loving husband demand it." I said cheerfully."  
"Soar high, Suzaku. Miracle La. The legend begins to unfold. And the real me inside unfurls. The distant echo of I love you. Leads me to you. My awakening soul shines... In this other world. Oh,what I can do now... For the one I love? There are no dreams that can't come true. I believe in what lies ahead. Because I believe that love... Will save us everytime. Open yourself for eternity. To our mysterious play." I sing a song.  
"Wow!!! Mom!!! You are so great at singing You should be a singer!!!" one of my kid said.  
"Your amazing. My beautiful wife has such a great talent for singing." my husband said.  
Fushigi Yuugi: Red...


End file.
